Which Davis Is The Real One?
by Anthony1
Summary: Davis starts to have doubts about being a DigiDestined. He is then captured by an evil digimon that takes his place. Can he escape and save the others?
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

Which Davis Is The Real One?  


  
I don't own Digimon or anything in common with it. Only the digimon named  
Chameleonmon is my own idea.  
  
Author Note: This occurs after the Digimon Emperor is defeated but before Ken joins up with them. Also it somewhat doesn't follow the original story line.  
  
"Come on. Lets get a move on to the digital world," spoke Davis when he and  
Kari were in the computer room after school. "We will Davis but we have to wait for and the rest so just relax." "All right Kari I will relax but they should hurry up  
already. I am getting bored." After a will Davis had started to be a little bit more nice to T.K. and even back off in trying to make Kari like him. However, he still had a strong feeling for Kari but respected her space.  
  
As he was thinking T.K., Yolei and Cody came in. "Sorry were late. Our teachers keep us in a little pit longer after class." mentioned T.K. who was holding Patamon in front of him. "Why? Is it because you got in trouble?" smirked Davis who was now sitting in one of the computer chairs. "Were not like you Davis. We don't get in trouble all the time like you." replied a somewhat angry Yolei.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" questioned Davis. "It means what it suppose to mean." answered Yolei. "You get yourself in trouble all the time because you act before thinking."  
  
Davis was about to open his mouth and say some kind of comeback but quickly  
realized that Yolei was right. He didn't always think before acting. Because of that he got himself in trouble many times and even got his friends in trouble a few times in the digital world. So instead he kept quite and looked down with somewhat sadness in his eyes for a few seconds before putting back on his usually face and said "What are we standing around here for? Shouldn't we be helping clean up the digital world?" The other DigiDestined agreed and quickly went to the computer.  
  
As everyone pulled out their D3s Davis thought no of the others saw the  
momentary sadness in his eyes but he didn't know that Kari did see it. It might have been for only a moment but she could tell that what Yolei said got to Davis in a way but she was not going to say anything about seeing that Davis didn't want to anybody to know about it.  
  
When they arrived in the digital world everyone was ready to start in the clean up  
from what the Ken had left. Everyone expect one. Davis stood back with his head  
slightly lowered still thinking about what Yolei said. He was also wondering if he even deserve to be a DigiDestined. He thought that they would be better off without him screwing things up. But he couldn't let the others see him like this, not when he still had to consider whether to remain a DigiDestined or to quit and get out of their way.  
  
Not too far away from him Kari saw that he was in deep thought. To her it  
seemed that Davis was in a war with himself wondering about something. She was started to get a little worried about Davis. Ever since Davis had decided to back off from her and gave her own space she had to admit that Davis was kind of charming in his own way. Also in a way he was kind of cute when he didn't force himself to her but she would say this to him. She just hope that Davis makes the right decision in whatever he was deciding on doing.  
  
****  
  
In another part of the digital world a figure in the shadows was watching the  
DigiDestined in what like a crystal ball. As the figure was watching them he saw Davis and could tell that he was in a battle with himself. With that realization the figure gave evil laugh and turned towards his men and said "men prepare yourself to fight the DigiDestined. Whatever you do don't hurt them to badly and at all cost bring me him" as he pointed to Davis.  
  
****  
  
While this was going on five of the DigiDestined and their digimon split up to help  
clean sections of the digital world. As they split up Kari followed Davis because the  
section she was to help clean up was on the some way as Davis' section. She also  
followed because she wanted to know what was wrong with Davis.  
  
As the two walked down a path with both their digimon ahead of them neither one talked to the other. Davis didn't talk because he was still trying to make a decision on whether to stay as one of the DigiDestined or not while Kari didn't know what to stay to Davis that wouldn't offend in anyway. Finally after she couldn't stand the silence no longer Kari decided to ask Davis something.  
  
"Davis." "Yeah Kari, what is it?" replied Davis who didn't even turn his head  
towards her. "I was just wondering is their something wrong, and if their is do you want to talk about it?" "No their is no problem Kari. Don't worry about me. Besides aren't we suppose to help clean up?" With that he started to head off towards his clean up section leaving Kari behind wondering what was bothering Davis and was their anything she could do to help him.  
  
Unknown to either of them at in the shadows were a few pairs of eyes looking at  
them, but mostly at Davis and a faint evil laugh could be heard.  
  
Nothing really happen for the next couple of hours for Davis. He and Veemon  
were helping the Gazimon repair their village as well as get rid of the ruble that was  
around thanks to X-Veemon. As they mostly done cleaning up went to check around the area of the village while Veemon relax after working so hard. After a while he came to a edge of a weird forest. Davis was wondering was in the forest but decided that he should properly head back but for some strange reason he felt like he was being pulled into the forest and he couldn't help himself as he started to enter the forest.  
  
When Davis got into the forest he like their was someone or something watching  
him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake it off. Too bad that his feeling was right along.  
  
****  
  
In her clean up section Kari and Gatomon were helping the Otamamon clear up  
their pond and helped the Yokomon village by fixing up their crops. As she was doing this she still couldn't get Davis out of her mind. The reason though was that she was still wonder what bothering Davis for most of the day. *Was it because what Yolei had said to him earlier? Or is their something else bothering him?* Another reason why she couldn't get him out of her head was because she was kind of thinking about how cute he looked which caused her to blush slightly. As she was trying to get rid of the blush Gatomon came up and was wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Kari." "Yes Gatomon, what is it?" asked Kari who was able to stop her blushing  
to look at her digimon who was now by her side. "Why are your cheeks red Kari?" "Its nothing Gatomon. Nothing at all." replied Kari was again trying to hide her light blushing from her. "You can't lie to me Kari. You are thinking about him are you Kari?" asked Gatomon with a little smirk and one eyebrow up slightly. "Okay, okay so if I was. Is their something wrong with that?" "Not at all. Its just that its the fifth time in the past three days that you spaced out while thinking about him. Is this becoming a hapid for you?"   
  
This time Kari didn't even try to hide the sade of pink that was on her face now  
"I'm just worried about him, he hasn't been himself since we came to the digital world  
today." "What do you mean Kari?" "I mean that he hasn't been his usually cheerful self today. It looks like their is something on his mind and he doesn't want no one to know about it, not even Veemon." "So what do you think he is thinking about?" "I don't know Gatomon, I just hope he knows what he is going to do about it." Gatomon was standing with Kari for a bit longer before going back to work. As she was leaving she thought to herself *She really does care about him. Its too bad that she won't tell him about this.*  
  
****  
  
Davis continued his trip in the forest and it now seemed that he was middle of the forest and couldn't see anyway to get out, not even the way he came as it seemed that the path he came through was now gone. With no other choice he decided that he use his D-terminal to tell the others where he was at but was interrupted by laughter. "Who's there? So yourself." demanded Davis. "Every well DigiDestined I'll show myself." replied the owner of the laugh but Davis couldn't tell were it was coming from as it seemed that it was coming from all around him.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure came out in front of him. Both of them just stared at one  
another until the figure stepped into the light that was shinning through. Davis looked at the strange digimon. It had slight dark green scaly body smaller than him, a long tail, sharp nails on both his hands and feet and his face he had huge mouth with dozens of sharp teeth and two black eyes, black as night and scales sticking out of its back all the way to the end of his tail. (AN: All right I suck at describing things. Besides you kind of tell what it looks like because of the name.)  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Davis who was still standing in front  
of the digimon without looking worried or concerned at the least.  
  
The digimon just gave a smirk and a small laugh before answering. "I am  
Chameleonmon. I am a changeling digimon. I am able to change myself to anything or anyone I want and you DigiDestined, I will use you to help me finish off the other  
DigiDestined once and for all."  
  
"I would never help you hurt my friends you over growed lizard. Besides, how are  
am I going to help you?" questioned Davis who looked like he got the digimon their.   
"Like this." With that the digimon crying out and as he was doing so a light covered him. Davis couldn't really see what was happening but he could see the outlined of the digimon and he could tell that the digimon was changing. He got bigger, his face got smaller and his tail looked like it had disappeared.  
  
****  
  
The other DigiDestined were now done with their clean up and now all together,  
expect for Davis. "Where is he? We have to go, its getting late?" asked T.K. while  
leaning by a near by tree. "He properly went somewhere and goof around and forgot to tell us. You know him, he hardly thinks of anyone but himself." replied Yolei with a bit of anger in her voice. "Come on Yolei relax. Davis knows that he is not suppose to go anywhere in the digital world without telling any of us." said Cody trying to defend Davis even though he thought that Yolei may be right. "Yeah right. Knowing him he's properly was having fun while we were working all day." Kari who was by T.K. was listening to what Yolei was saying and was starting to get angry with what she was saying.  
  
T.K. could was also watching and could tell that Kari wasn't liking what Yolei was saying as her eyes slightly narrowed and her fists were clenching. For a while T.K. had realized Kari like Davis more than a friend. The way they talk to one another recently, her willingness to go hangout when he asked also at sometimes he can see a slight shade of blush when he was around. Even though she like Kari very much he knew that she like Davis more and wasn't going to get in the way of their happiness.  
  
"Yolei stop it. You know how Davis is, he is properly-" before T.K. could finish  
Yolei spoke again "That's what I mean, we know how he is. He is thoughtless,  
self-serving and most of the time only cares about him self. Sometimes I wonder if was a mistake for him being a one of the DigiDestined."  
  
After hearing that last statement Kari couldn't stand it anymore. "What's is wrong with you Yolei? So Davis can be absent minded but when it came down to it he has come through for us. He has save each one of us at least once and that includes even you." Everyone was shocked by Kari's outbrust, even Gatomon who thought that Kari was unable to be this angry with someone about anything.  
  
Yolei realized that she might have gone too far about Davis "I'm sorry about that  
Kari but you have to agree that Davis is not always thinking. But why else would he not be here right now unless he was goofing around?" "You don't now that. For all you know he could be in trouble."  
  
As if on cue came Veemon running towards them. "Guys have you seen Davis  
anywhere? I haven't seen him anywhere for over a hour." All the DigiDestined were  
shocked by this. Sure Davis sometimes left without telling them but he never left this long before without telling them. Kari seemingly was a bit more worried about this then the other. "Where was the last time you saw him Veemon?" "He was checking around the Gazimon village and for what I know he seemingly was heading for the forest nearby forest." "So what are we waiting for? Lets go see if anything happen to Davis." With that said Kari, Gatomon and Veemon went to the forest that they thought Davis was in leaving the other behind.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I think she is more worried about Davis than we are.  
What do you think Cody?" "We all are worried about Davis. However, you are right, she is more worried than usually." "Forget it for now you guys. Lets hurry up and find Davis." replied T.K. as he went off to follow Kari with Yolei and Cody not far behind.  
  
****  
  
As the light dimmed Davis could now see that Chameleonmon was no longer look the same. Instead he look just like Davis did.  
  
"So how do I look DigiDestined?" asked the impostor Davis. "All I got to say is  
that a least look better than you did before." "Very funny but with me looking like you I will be able to get near the rest of the DigiDestined and get rid of them one by one."  
  
"Their is only two problems with that plan." said a somewhat angry Davis. "And  
what may I tell what are they?" "One my friends would be able to tell you are a fake and two is that I am going to stop you before that."  
  
"That is were you are wrong. I have studied how you have act so I can prepare  
for this and for the second" with that said Chameleonmon snapped his fingers and out came four Floramon who surrounded Davis. "What are they suppose to do to me you fake?" "You will see." with that said the Floramon shot out some sort of powder at Davis and when he breathed in he started to feel a little bit sleepy and no matter how much he tried he couldn't shake it off. After trying his best to stay awake he finally some come to the powder and fell to the ground asleep.  
  
"Excellent now take him back to my layer and don't let anyone see you. Now as  
for you." said Chameleonmon/Davis as reach into Davis's jacket and pulled out his D3 and his D-terminal and then turning to the path that Davis had taken that was blocked by trees which were revealed to be a bunch of Woodmon "I want you to chase me and make look like you are about to capture me so that the other DigiDestined think that I am in trouble and come to help me and think I am not really Davis. And just remember don't hurt them too badly" As Chameleonmon/Davis and the Woodmon heading off to meet with the other DigiDestined the Floramon when dragging Davis back to Chameleonmon's layer.  
  
(A.N.: For now, when I refer to Chameleonmon when he looks like Davis I will just put 'Davis'. I hope you don't get confused by this at all.)  
  
****  
  
"Hurry up you guys. We have to get a move on, were almost there." said Kari as  
she, Veemon and Gatomon who were only a few minutes away from the forest. "Come down Kari, we will be there shortly. Besides, Davis can take care of himself. So just relax." replied the feline digimon. *She must really care about Davis. I knew that she care about him but not this much.* "Your right Gatomon. I know that Davis can keep himself out of trouble if he wants to." *I just that he isn't hurt or even worse. No I have to think positive. Besides, I haven't told him how I feel about him let.*  
  
As they were able to see the forest they could see something coming out. "Hey.   
What is that coming out?" When they got closer they could tell what it was. "Oh my, its Davis and behind him are a bunch of Woodmon chasing him."  
  
"Kari, Veemon, Gatomon. Help me." cried 'Davis' as he was just exiting the  
forest with the Woodmon not to far behind.  
  
"Don't worry Davis were coming. Gatomon is time to armor digivole." replied  
Kari as she held out her D3.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivole to...Nefertimon: the angel of light." cried the flying  
digimon as Kari and Veemon climbed on her back.  
  
*Excellent, this is the perfect opportunity to deceive the bearer of light as well as  
the two digimon.* With a quick look to the Woodmon that told them to make this real as possible. The Woodmon simple nodded to each other understanding what to do as they quicken their charge to 'Davis' who seeminally trip over something their by falling.  
  
"Now we got you." yelled one of the Woodman but before they grabbed 'Davis'  
two beams of light shot right in front of the Woodmon which caused them to stop in their tacks. Both Woodmon and 'Davis' looked up to see where the blast came and realized that it was Nefertymon's cat's eye beam.  
  
"Back away from Davis and no one will get hurt." cried Kari as she climb off  
Nefertymon who landed just a few feet from Davis but was prepared for a fight. "What  
are you going after Davis for? He hasn't done anything to you."  
  
The Woodmon looked at one another and gave a small chuckle as one of them  
stepped forward "That's simple. We want to destory him, as well as the rest of you  
DigiDestined. And their isn't anything you can do about it." Kari stood there, somewhat angry for these digimon attacking 'Davis' and wanting him, her and the others to be destroyed.  
  
Without warning one of the Woodmon jump at Kari and was prepared to finish her off. Still upset by what the Woodmon wanted to do and shocked about the Woodmon coming at her Kari couldn't get out of the way. Just as the Woodmon was about to hit her she closed her eyes, ready for it to end, but nothing happen. She finally opened her eyes to see the Woodmon seemingly frozen in place. Then a second later it came apart and became millions of digital bits. Kari was curious about how it happen but turn towards her side to she it was Nefertymon who have saved her.  
  
Shocked by what happen to their fellow digimon the Woodmon prepared to attack them but stopped when a few blast shot in front of them. It was revealed that it came from Angemon and Aquilamon that were flying towards them while Anklyomon with the rest of the DigiDestined riding on his back was right behind him.  
  
Seeing that they were outmatch the Woodmon retreated back into the forest, but  
no before the leader cried out "This isn't over let DigiDestined." No of the DigiDestined bothered to chase after them. Checking to see if Davis was okay was more important  
  
"Are you okay Davis." ask a somewhat worried Kari as she was now kneeling at  
the side of 'Davis'. "I'm okay Kari. You know me, I always seem to be able to get out of stuff basically unhurt." he answered while scratching the back of his head innocently. The others were now standing by 'Davis' seeing if he was All right.  
  
Before 'Davis' could say anything else Yolei stepped in front of him with an angry  
look on her face. "All right Davis, tells how you got yourself in trouble. Again." 'Davis' was a little upset about Yolei's attitude but decided that he better keep it cool and ignore it for now.  
  
"Well before I was so rudely interrupted I was about to explain what happen to  
me." 'Davis' stopped to see if everyone was listening, after seeing that they were he  
continued. "After me and Veemon finished our work at the village I decided I should to check around to see if their was anymore damage nearby to clean up as I let Veemon get some rest. When I came to this forest. I was wondering if I should go in or not but I choice to not go in. As I was started to head back I heard something. It sounded like someone was hurt and it sounded like it was coming inside the forest. So I went in to see it was but as went in the sound seemingly kept going farther into the woods. Finally after a while I came to a opening in the forest and also the voice simply disappeared. When I was wondering what was going on I heard a sound coming from nearby. I quickly turned around to see nothing. However, when I turned back around I notice in the corner of my eye I saw a tree move. I didn't believe it at first but decided to check it out by going to the spot I saw. When I get nearer I felt like I was being watch but ignored it but for something reason I couldn't. As I looked back at the spot I realize that one of the trees seemingly was alive and was walking towards me. I took a few steps back but realize that most of the other trees were alive to so after realizing I didn't have a chance against them I ran quickly back the path I came in with the Woodmon right behind me. And thats when you came along." The other were a little surprise by how calm 'Davis' explain what  
happen. It was like it was no big deal.  
  
"Sorry guys. I know I should of called you guys when I was in trouble. But with  
all action with the Woodmon I didn't have to think. I hope you can understand." All the DigiDestined were willingly to forgive him but Yolei had to put her two cents in. "You didn't think? Well, that certainly new." she said sarcasm in her voice. "Yolei, stop it." yelled Kari as she put a hand on 'Davis'' shoulder. "Don't worry we forgive you. Besides, we know you didn't mean to get yourself in trouble." She got up and stuck her hand out to him to help him up. "So lets forget it. All right?" 'Davis' looked at her for a second but grabbed her hand "Right."  
  
"So if you two are done chitchatting, we should head back home now." replied  
T.K.. The other nodded in agreement. *Good. They don't suspect anything. This my be easier than I thought. They won't suspect anything until its too late.* thought 'Davis' as he and the other were sucked through the TV and back into the real world. 


	2. Suspicion and The Escape

Suspicion and  
The Escape  


  
I still don't digimon or anything related to it.  
  
While the Davis' friends and his impostor headed back to the real world Davis was finally coming to. "Where am I? Where is Veemon and the others?" he continued to think until he finally remember what had happen to him in the forest. Davis reached for his D-terminal but realized that it wasn't their, as well as his D3. He had no time worry about it now so he looked around to see where he was and only saw that he was in a small room with four huge brick walls, a small window that was too high up to see through and a door with bars on it. He went right to the bars and yelled "Let me out. Get me out of here or you'll be sorry." "We don't think so you lousy human." came a voice. Davis turned his head to see two Gotsumon with wooden staffs in their hands.  
  
"What do you mean by that." yelled Davis through the bars. "Simple, you can't do anything to us without your digimon or your D3. So if I were you I would just relax." "Where are my things any ways?" "You don't need to worry about that. Lord  
Chameleonmon took them with him when he went to see your friends." After hearing this Davis got upset. "He better not have hurt any of them or I swear I well..." "Don't need to worry about that. He hasn't done nothing to your friends. In fact, he went with them to the real world. And they didn't suspect anything. So you better just take a seat until your turn to be dealt with." Davis was furious and wanted to get his hands on Chameleonmon but realizing that their was no way to get out at this time he sat down besides the wall farthest from the door and thought to himself. *I have to get out of here. I have to save my friends from that impostor me. I just hope the others will be okay until then. All I can do is wait.*  
  
****  
  
Two Days Later... (its now Friday)  
  
T.K. and Kari were walking to school. Neither one was really talking. They were  
simple in deep thought about something. Kari was the first to finally talk. "T.K., can ask you a question?" "Sure Kari. What is it about?" "Its Davis." "What about Davis?" "I'm not sure but have you realize that he has been acting somewhat different since we cameback from the digital world?" T.K. thought about the question before answering it. "Now that you mention he has been acting strange but you know Davis. He always acts a little different so I think its nothing to worry about. Am I right Kari?" "Yeah your right T.K.. Its just Davis acting like his normal self. Lets forget it and get to school before were late." With that said both of them hurried off to school but they couldn't shake off the feeling that their was something wrong with Davis, they simple couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
They got to school on time and headed off to their first period class which they had together with Davis. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" asked a somewhat happy 'Davis'. "Hey Davis. Both me and T.K. are fine. How about you?" replied Kari who still wanted to know if their was anything wrong with Davis. "Same here. In fact, I am kind of bored, their isn't anything fun to do." Before they could continue on the teacher came in and class started.  
  
At end of school... (they were in homeroom)  
  
"So what are you guys going to do for the weekend?" asked 'Davis'. "Oh me and  
Kari don't have anything plan, but what about you? I heard that you were competing in some kind of soccer game tomorrow. So how many goals are you going to make at the game?" "I'm not going to play in the game." "WHAT?" yelled both T.K. and Kari resulted in some of the other classmates look towards them for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing before. "Whats the big deal that I don't want to play in the soccer game? Besides, I am kind of getting tired of the game entirely." Before either of the two could respone to what 'Davis' just said the bell sounded that school was over allowing the kids to go home for the weekend and 'Davis' grabbed his things and walked out of class.  
  
Both Kari and T.K. exited the class to find 'Davis' but he was nowhere to be  
found. "Now I know their is something wrong with Davis." said Kari to T.K.. "I know  
what you mean. Davis, getting tired of playing soccer. This is serious." "Yeah. We have to tell the others about this. So you go get Cody and I will get Yolei and we'll me at the park to talk about Davis." They nodded to one another before splitting up. However, unknown to them that around the corner was 'Davis' who had heard everything they said.  
  
*Damn, they are catching on to me. I have to hurry things along before they  
discover who I really am.* With that 'Davis' walked away with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
****  
  
As spending the last two days locked up in Chameleonmon's dungeon Davis  
figured it was about time for him to get out. *All right its time for me to get out of here and help my friends. I just hope that this plan works.* While Davis was stuck in his cell was noticing some certain things. Like how that the only guards that were guarding him were the same two Gotsumon and that one time when they thought he was asleep he heard one of them say that their was only about five more digimon in the castle and all of them were rookie digimon. So he thought that if he was able to get out of his cell he might have a chance to escape Chameleonmon's castle and get back to the real world and save his friend. *Well, here goes nothing.* With that Davis clenched his stomach and yelled toward the Gotsumon "Hey you Gotsumons. I don't feel so good. I think I need some help." then Davis clasped on the floor and seemingly looked unconscious.  
  
"What should we do?" asked one of the Gotsumon to the other. "Well, we can't  
leave him like that. I mean Chameleonmon said that whatever we do we can't let him die because he wants to do that himself. So open the cell door and lets see whats wrong with him." With that the Gotsumon open the cell door and stepped in to see what was wrong. Unknown to them that this was part of Davis' plan. *Okay everything is going as plan just come a little bit closer.* As the Gotsumons were mere inches away from him Davis quickly stood up and tackled both the Gotsumon. Before they could react Davis grabbed one of their staff and hit both of them atop of the head which caused both of them to be knocked out. He quickly put both of the Gotsumon into the far end of the cell, grabbing the set of keys that one of them had on their belt and locked the cell door behind him before running down the pathway which hopefully would lead him out of their.  
  
Luckily for Davis that their was only one way he could go. And fortunately that  
the path led him to the courtyard. Before stepping through the doorway Davis looked  
around to see what was out there. He immediately spotted two more Gotusom on top a tower looking for any intruders, two Numemon guarding the bridge and a Vegimon standing by the doorway that Davis was at. *Good, it seems that those Gotsumon were right about their only being five more digimon guarding the castle. First I have to take out the Vegimon without any of the others knowing then sneak through the courtyard without being spotted from the tower and then get the Numemon out of the way, drop the bridge and I am home free. All right, here goes nothing.* Davis stepped out to the courtyard and silently walked towards the Vegimon. As he was only a few feet away Davis jumped behind him and covered his mouth as he dragged the Vegimon back to the pathway to the cells. Their Davis tried the Vegimon's arms together making the digimon unable to move and covered his mouth with a cloth that he found. *Thats one down and two to go.*  
  
Fortunately for Davis he was able to cross the courtyard without either of the  
Gotsumon seeing him. *Good, everything is going to plan. I just need to get the  
Numemon out of the way, drop the bridge and hopefully I will be able to find a way back to the real world.* With the staff that he took from the Gotsumon in hand he charged at the Numemon and before they could react he nailed both of them with the staff which allowed him to pulled the lever to drop the bridge. *Yes. It clear sailing now. Nothing going to stop me.*  
  
In the tower one of the Gotsumon looked down at the bridge and saw that Davis  
had open the bridge and was about to make a run for it. "Quick. Sound the siren. The DigiDestined boy is escaping." The other Gotsumon quickly pulled the siren without asking questions.  
  
Davis could hear the siren but decided to ignore it and hurry up and cross the  
bridge. "They must know that I escape now. But what can they do? Their was only five of them in there and I took care of most of them, so how are they going to stop me?" As if answering Davis' question the ground started to shake coming out through the courtyard came Unimon and a Vadamon (I am not sure if their is such a digimon but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry.)  
  
Davis turn around to see the two digimon that were coming straight at him "Damn  
it. Those Gotsumon didn't say anything about their were also champions in the castle. I guess their is only one thing to do and that is...RUN!" With that Davis ran across the bridge and heading towards the nearest forest with the two champion digimon right behind him.  
  
****  
  
At the park and newer DigiDestined were gathered around with their digimon and  
were talking about Davis. After both Kari and T.K. told them about their talk with  
'Davis' today Yolei was the first to respone, "So what if Davis doesn't care for soccer  
anymore? If you look at it the sport is really dump." Kari immediately responed to  
Yolei's comment, "Yolei will you just think about what we just said. Davis getting sick of soccer is not normal. He use to almost thought of soccer all the time. So if you think about it something is definitely wrong with Davis."  
  
Cody as well was trying to figure out what was wrong with Davis. "Could it  
involve with what happen in the forest two days ago?" Kari thought about what Cody had said, "You're right Cody. Davis started to act differently ever since we save him from the forest and the attack from the Woodmon."  
  
DemiVeemon who was also with them was also listening to what they were saying. "Now that you mention it Davis has been acting very different for the past two days." "How so DemiVeemon?" ask T.K.. "Well he hasn't played around with me like we use to do, he basically he doesn't talk to me as much and the most scary part is that he has been nice to his sister Jun."  
  
Yolei look at DemiVeemon to see if she heard him right. "Did you just say that  
he's been nice to his sister Jun?" "Yes I did. I know what your thinking and your right. Seeing him being so nice to Jun seems so unnatural." "That's enough proof for me that their is indeed something wrong."  
  
"What is wrong Yolei?" The DigiDestined turned their heads to the source of the  
voice to see that it came from 'Davis' who was coming towards them. "So, what is  
wrong you guys?"  
  
****  
  
"Okay Davis whatever you do don't turn around." But Davis didn't listen to his  
own advice as he looked back to see that the two digimon were gaining up on him. "Oh great, I just had to look back didn't I?"  
  
However, Davis didn't stop running towards the forest. Knowing that if he made  
it he would have a better chance in getting away. With the Unimon just above his head by a few inches reached the forest which caused the Unimon fly back up before hitting the trees.   
  
"Man that was close." But Davis didn't have anytime to celebrate because  
Vadamon was coming straight towards him. *Man I still I got to deal with this one.   
Better get moving before he catches me. Hopefully I'll find a TV so I can get back to the real world and help my friends.* Davis' thoughts were interrupted as Vadamon was gaining on Davis.  
  
*I just need a place to hide for now so I can think of something.* As if on cue in  
the corner of Davis' eye he spotted a cave large enough for him to hide from Vadamon. Quickly Davis ran into a pile of bushes. While Vadamon searched through the bushes Davis snuck into the cave were he hope he would be safe.  
  
Vadamon stopped looking through the bushes and was seemingly heading towards where Davis was. Thinking fast Davis grabbed a nearby rock and tossed toward some bushes. Thinking that it was Davis trying to get away Vadamon ran to were the sound was. After a while Davis couldn't hear Vadamon anymore.  
  
"All right that should keep him busy for a while. But now I need to find myself a  
TV." Davis walked a while until finally spotting a TV. "Good. Now all I need to do is  
go through it and I'll be back in the real world." Their was only one problem with that.   
Davis needed his D3 to open the portal but Chameleonmon had it with him. "Blast, I  
can't get back without my D3. I just I am stuck here."  
  
As Davis was leaving the TV sudden turn on. "Do you want to go back?" said a  
voice from the TV. Davis quickly ran back to the TV. "Can you get back so I can help my friends?" "Yes I can. But you must remember that you are an important member of the DigiDestined and don't forget it. Without you the world would be in more danger than it is already Davis." "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" "Let's just say that I am a close friend with the DigiDestined." With that said Davis was suck through the TV and was transported to the real world.  
  
When Davis was going through the portal he realized that he did have a purpose.   
That he was here to stopped evil digimon, like Chameleonmon doing any to innocent  
people. That is why he was a DigiDestined and why he would remain a one.  
  
****  
  
In a different part of the digital world their was a man in a room watching as Davis  
went through the gate. "I just hope you can save your friends before its too late." Sudden a small digimon came in. "Gennai, what are you doing?" "Nothing my friend. Just helping someone in need."  



	3. Victory and a Romance Blooms

Victory and a  
Romance Blooms  


  
Same old. I don't own Digimon.  
  
"What makes you think their is anything wrong Davis?" asked T.K.. "Well I heard  
Yolei say 'that's enough proof for me that their is indeed something wrong' and it looked like you were all agreeing with her. So I'll ask again. What is wrong?"  
  
Kari stood up and walk over to 'Davis'. "Davis what happen to you in that forest  
two days in the digital world?"  
  
*I think they are catching on to me. But I better play along.* "What do you mean Kari. I told you guys what happen to me. Don't you guys trust me enough to believe me at all?"  
  
"We do Davis but, ever since that occurred you have be acting well...different."  
exclaimed Cody who was now standing up and walking over to 'Davis'. T.K. slowly  
stood up and joined them with Yolei right behind him as he walked towards 'Davis'. "We don't mean anything about it we are just worried about because we are your friends."  
  
"So what you are saying is that I can't acted differently? That I can't change  
myself if I want? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
DemiVeemon walked over to his 'partner' and tugged on the end of his shorts,  
"Davis are you being a little rough on them. They are your friends. They are just worried about you."  
  
'Davis' looked down at the digimon with a cold stare. "Stay out of this. This has  
nothing to do with you. Besides, how side are you suppose to be on anyway?" "I am your side always, but you have been acting different lately."  
  
*My trick isn't going the way I wanted. I better finish them off now. I'll start  
with the bearer of light.* 'Davis' slowly stepped away from Demeveemon and walked  
towards Kari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You trust me. Don't you Kari?"   
"Well...I...I-"  
  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER THIS INSTANT." yelled a voice from the  
shadows. All the DigiDestined, including 'Davis' looked to see were it had come from. And to everyone's shock it was Davis.  
  
(From this point I will refer 'Davis' as Chameleonmon/Davis so that no one gets confusion by wondering which Davis is which.)  
  
T.K. couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing two Davis at once. "Davis? But if  
your there, then whose that?" as he pointed towards Chameleonmon/Davis who was still had a hand on Kari.  
  
*Blast, how did he escape. I thought he wouldn't be able to escape. Besides, I  
thought you needed a D3 to open a portal and I have his. How did he get here. But this might be useful after all. I'll make his friends believe that he is the fake one and after they destory him they will once again turst me again. Then I could continue with me plan.*  
  
Before T.K. could get his answer from Davis, Chameleonmon/Davis answered,  
"T.K. he a fake. He is trying to trick you in believing that he is the real one and I am the fake so he can get rid of you." "Its a lie. I'm the real one. He really is Chameleonmon, a shape shifting digimon and he took my place back in the forest. You guys have to believe me." pleaded Davis.  
  
Yolei looked at both of them wondering if she could tell which one was the fake  
one. "T.K., Cody who do you think is telling the truth?" "I don't know, both of them  
looked the same to me. I can't tell which one is which. What about you Cody?" "Don't look at me I am just as confused as you two are."  
  
*Their not falling for it. But maybe the bearer of light will be fooled.* "I'm telling  
you guys I am the real Davis, he's the impostor." he looked at Kari, "Kari you trust me, do you?"  
  
Kari looked at him then looked over Davis who had his hands together pegging her to believe him then looked back. "I...I..."  
  
Chameleonmon/Davis noticed the hesitation, "Don't you believe me?" he asked as he tighten his grip on her shoulder. Kari winced in pain that was being put on her  
shoulder. "Davis, your hurting me. Please let go." But all she got was a cold stare from stare. "Not until you say that you trust me."  
  
Davis was seeing what was going on and couldn't take it any longer. "Let go of  
her right now or your will be sorry." Chameleonmon/Davis just turn his head towards  
him, "Or else what? Their is nothing you can do." Without wasting another second Davis tackled Chameleonmon/Davis down which caused Chameleonmon/Davis to let go of Kari.  
  
The others quickly ran over to Kari. "Are you all right Kari?" questioned T.K. as  
he was helping Kari up. She just simple nodded her head in response, "Yeah, I am okay T.K.. But what about Davis?" "He's fighting the fake one right now. Apparently the real Davis was the one who saved you from the phony." All DigiDestined looked at the fight between the two Davis but couldn't tell which one is the real one.  
  
As the fight between the two went it seemed that the real Davis was gaining the  
advantage which didn't seem to sit well with Chameleonmon/Davis. *This boy is more tougher than I thought. I have to end this quickly. But how?* As he was dodging the punches that Davis was throwing Chameleonmon/Davis felt something on his side, he looked down and saw that it was Davis' D3.  
  
Davis was charging towards Chameleonmon/Davis to hit the final blow when he  
saw that Chameleonmon/Davis was just standing there with a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking about?" Chameleonmon/Davis let out a small chuckle and responed just loud enough so only Davis could hear him. "Oh just that you were able to stand toe to toe with me. But how would do against your own digimon?" Davis had a look of worry on his face with the thought about that he might have to face his friend Veemon. He got even more worried as he saw Chameleonmon/Davis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Davis' D-terminal then reached for his belt and pulled out out his D3.   
  
"This should prove very interesting. I wonder what would happen if a  
DigiDestined's digimon would attack his fellow DigiDestined partner." "I'll tell you what would happen. Veemon would never hurt me. And their is no way you can make him do it." "We shall see boy. We shall see."  
  
Chameleonmon/Davis then pointed the D3 at Veemon, "Digi Armor Ener-"   
Before he could finish someone tackled him down which caused him to drop both the  
D-terminal and the D3. Davis was wondering who would do that for him. He looked  
who had done it and was shocked that it was Kari. "Kari? What are you doing?" Kari didn't answer Davis' questions she quickly grabbed his D-terminal and D3. "Here, catch Davis." she tossed them to Davis which he catch both of them in each hand. "But how did you know?" Before Kari could answer Chameleonmon/Davis stood up and started charging towards Davis. "Give me those right now." Without anytime to prepare Davis put his hands up to protect himself. But before Chameleonmon/Davis could grab him Davis' D3 went off.  
  
Everyone was wondering what was going on as they saw Davis' D3 give off some  
kind of light onto the other Davis. When the light faded away their was only one Davis and were the other Davis was was now just some kind of digimon. The strange digimon opened his eyes to see that he looked like his real self. "How can this be. My plan was fool proof." He turn to Kari who was only a few feet away from him. "It was you. This was all your fault. I would of succeed if wasn't for you." he took a step towards her, "But I'll get you for this." he sudden ran at Kari ready to kill her with his claws.  
  
T.K., Yolei and Cody were too far away to stop them in time, "Kari get out of  
there before its too late." tried T.K. but she was too scared to move. Yolei and Cody had their hands full trying to keep Gatomon back.  
  
Kari just stood there knowing that she couldn't get away. *I just wish that I could  
of told Davis how I felt about him.* She closed her eyes and prepared for the claws to come at her but before they could someone put themselves in front of her and took the attack. Due to the force both Kari and her protector were sent flying back to the ground. When Kari open her eyes and saw that the person who sacrifice themselves for her was Davis.  
  
Kari quickly knelt down besides Davis and saw that on his chest was three deep  
claw marks from Chameleonmon's attack. "Davis? Are you okay. Speak to me." Davis opened one eye and looked up at Kari and let out a little moan, "Yeah Kari I am all right. Its just a scratch."  
  
Chameleonmon was just watching them as they lay there and looked on with a  
look of confusion on his face. *Why did he stood in front of her. I doesn't make sense. All he did was hurt himself and spare her for moment.* He then started walking towards them. Kari saw him coming and grabbed Davis put his head on top of her knees trying to protect him. "I could never leave anything halfway done. I better just put you out of your misery." He pulled his arm back and was prepare to finish both of them off when Davis' D3 activated.  
  
As the D3 was going off DemiVeemon started to glow, "What is happening?"   
T.K. and the others looked at the little blue digimon was engulfed by the light.  
  
"DemiVeemon digivole to...Veemon." "He digivoled in the real world. But I  
thought that couldn't happen." exclaimed Cody. However, Veemon was still engulf by the light. "Veemon digivole to...X-Veemon." The light finally faded away as did Davis' D3.  
  
Chameleonmon looked at the champion digimon with complete shock. "How  
could this have happen. Its impossible for him to digivole to champion in the real world. Their is no possible way this could be happening."  
  
Davis fought to stay conscious at he saw X-Veemon standing there ready to fight. "Great X-Veemon is here. Now that walking leather bag won't stand a chance." he coughed out. Kari looked down at Davis with worried eyes, "Davis keep still. You need to save your strength." "Don't worry Kari. Like I said before, I am fine."  
  
As X-Veemon and Chameleonmon stood face to face Chameleonmon could see in the corner of his eye what was going on between the two and discovered something. *So it is the bearer of light that causes the bearer of courage and friendship to fight so hard. If I get rid of her, he would lose the will to fight on.* He quickly turn towards them and fired a huge fireball towards them.  
  
Davis saw the fireball coming and knew that it was heading straight at Kari. *I  
have to do something or Kari is going to become a cooked hot dog.* (Sorry for the bad example.) With most of the strength he had left Davis shoved Kari to the ground and stood up and spread his arms out preparing to be hit by the fireball.  
  
Kari couldn't do nothing but see what was about to happen. "Davis don't do it."   
Davis looked over his shoulder towards and gave her his usually silly girn showing her that everything would be fine. The fireball was now a few feet away. *This is so going to hurt.* thought Davis as the fireball hit him in the squarely in the chest.  
  
And indeed the fireball hurt. To Davis it felt like someone had hit him with a  
sledgehammer but burned. Due to the force behind it that Davis was blasted over Kari and landed a feet behind her. Kari crawled over to him and let out a small cry. What she saw was that where the fireball hit was burn marks all over his chest, some blood was dripping out of his mouth, some part of his arms were burn as well and she could still see the three claw marks that he got earlier.  
  
X-Vemmon looked at his friend and partner with a look of saddness. He had  
never seen Davis like this and he certainly didn't like it. He then looked over to  
Chameleonmon who had his arms folding on his chest and was laughing at what happen. X-Veemon bottled up his fist and looked at him with pure hatred. "You think this is funny? For what you did to him you are going to pay." He folded his arms to a x shape on his chest then started to be surrounded by a blue light. Chameleonmon couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No don't. I am sorry." "Your sorry. Sorry doesn't cover what you have done to us. You shouldn't even exist." Suddenly a yellow light was showing through X-Veemon's arms. It looked as if he was going end this one way or another. "Vee Laser." He throw out his arms and beam shaped like a laser came out of his chest and headed straight for Chameleonmon.  
  
The beam quickly engulfed Chameleonmon and the DigiDestined could hear the  
cries of Chameleonmon as he was now disintegrating into data. With the sun now starting to set X-Veemon dedigivoled all the way back to DemiVeemon and quickly ran over to Davis and the others who were now surrounding him. When he got there he saw that Davis was still laying on the ground except for his head which was back on Kari's knees. He could also see tears forming in her eyes and others look on with panic and fright for their hurt friend.  
  
Kari who was trying to hold back her tears was slightly shaking Davis, trying to  
wake him up. "Davis? Open your eyes Davis." But Davis just layed there, not moving. "Come on Davis, this isn't funny. Wake up. Please Davis wake up." cried Kari as tears were coming down her checks as well as the others. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kari continue to let the tears flow and even bothering to stop them. As she continue to weep one of her tears landed on Davis' face. A second after it hit Davis started to stir a little and moaned as he opened one of his eyes. "Hey Kari why are you crying?" he voice was kind of hoarse.  
  
Everyone looked down and saw that it was Davis who had spoke and was in fact  
alive. DemiVeemon ran to his partner and grabbed his arm, "Davis your all right." Davis let out a little moan after DemiVeemon grabbed his arm, "Ah, not so ruff buddy. I am a little hurt here." Kari whipped the tears from eyes to see if it was true. "Davis your alive. But why did you sacrifice yourself to save me? Not just once, but twice?" Davis looked up at her and trying to stay awake as he was losing consciousness, "Because I wanted to Kari. It was my fault that Chameleonmon was able to get close to you guys, so I felt like I should have done something. Besides, I care too much about you Kari to let anyone hurt you." With that Davis closed his eye and went to unconsciousness.  
  
****  
  
Slowly Davis opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the park. He was in a bed in a white room. From what he could tell was that he was in a hospital room from all the equipment in the room and that he had his arm hooked up to a unit of IV. Also that his other arm was in a cast, properly because it was broken and chest were wrapped up in bandages. As he was trying to get up he finally noticed that someone was by the side of his bed. He looked more closely and noticed that it was Kari. She was sitting on chair that was near his bed and had fallen asleep on his bedside and apparently was wearing the same clothes that she was wearing when he lost conciseness. *Was she here with me all night?*  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her so she wake up. "Hmm, please  
mom, five more minutes. I want to sleep some more." Davis couldn't help but chuckle at what she said but tried again to wake her up. She opened one of her eyes to see who it was and when she saw it was Davis she quickly woke up and got off the side of the bed looking somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Davis could barely keep himself from laughing at what he was seeing so not to  
embarrass Kari anymore than she already felt. "Good morning. Had a good night sleep?" he asked with a silly girn. "Yes I did. But I should be asking you that. Your the one in the hospital bed." "Actually I never sleep so peacefully in my entire life." "It might have been because you lost consciousness." "Oh. That is properly it." Their was a few seconds of uneasy silence between them until Davis decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, how long was I out for and how did I get here?" "You were out for about  
fifteen hours. Me, T.K., Yolei and Cody brought you here to help you get better. We  
told the doctors that you got injured while we were camping. I think they didn't believe us but they didn't asked anything about it. They just took you and fixed you up." "Does my parents know that this? As well as Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined?" Kari nodded, "We told your parents what we told the doctors, they believed us. But we told Tai and the others what really happen." How did they take it?" "Tai and Matt were surt of made at us for letting you get hurt. But they let it go. Mimi and Sora cried a while, Tai and Matt were there to comfort them. Izzy was of worried about you but found it interesting about how Chameleonmon could change himself to look like you." Kari suddenly let out a small chuckle about something. Davis look at her, "What is so funny?" Kari stopped and cleared her throat, "I just remembering the look on Joe's face when we told him how you look after being hit with that fireball. Of course everyone was somewhat disgusted about it. Joe however, he looked as if he was going to throw up. First he looked white as a ghost, then the next he was more greener that Chameleonmon was." Davis smiled as he pictured Joe looking so green. "I just that is funny." Both of them laughed about it and continue to laugh a while longer.  
  
After they both were done laughing their was another moment of silence. Davis  
decided to ask Kari a question that was bothering him at the moment. "Kari can I ask you one last question?" Kari turned her head towards him so he could listen, "Sure Davis. What is it?" Davis moved around the hospital bed a little. He didn't know how to ask her but he needed to know, "Were you here the entire night watching over me?" Kari quickly looked down towards the floor and from what Davis could see it looked like blushing slightly. "Well y-yes I d-did." "May I ask why?" Kari didn't say anything for a while and Davis could see that she was having trouble in how to say what she wanted to say. "You know what Kari? You don't need to answer that question. I'm just glad that you did. I thank you." "Your welcome Davis and thank you." Davis looked at her confused, "Thank you? For what?" She giggled a bit from this and moved her head up to look at him. "For saving me Chameleonmon, twice." "Oh yeah, that." with his free hand he scratched the back of his head and did one of his usually goofy grins.  
  
Kari didn't laugh though. She looked seriously at Davis, "Davis, is it all right that  
I ask you a question?" Davis could see that Kari wanted to ask something serious. So he settled down, "Sure Kari, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well its about what you said to me before you lost consciousness. You said that you had to protect me." "That's right Kari. It was my fault that Chameleonmon got closed to you and the others." "But that is not all you said. Don't you remember?" Davis thought back to what he had said to Kari, then he remembered, "Oh yeah, that. I do remember." "You said you cared too much about me to let anyone hurt me. What did you mean by that exactly?"  
  
Davis started to tense up. He did me what he said to Kari. But, he didn't know  
the right way to her. "Well, what I meant by that was that I really do care about you Kari. You are very important to me. You been important to me ever since I met you. That is why I stopped being such a bother to you. I mean, I used to always follow you around and acted like I knew everything so you would be impressed. Then I decided that I shouldn't force myself on you. I should give you space and stop acting like a jerk. Let you decide if you care for me in the same way I did. And if you didn't I would be still happy for you. Because whatever you decided on I would be behind you all the way."  
  
He turned to Kari to see her reaction. And what he saw surprised him. She had  
tears in her eyes. She wasn't even trying to hold them back. "Hey, if I said anything to upset you Kari I am sorry." Kari just the tears continue to flow as he looked at him, "Does that mean you love me Davis?" Davis was startled about she had ask. He always wanted to said it to Kari but didn't know went he should. *What the heck, just tell her how you feel about her Davis.*  
  
"Yes Kari. I do love you." Kari just looked down at the floor again, "I just I  
should tell you how I feel about you." Davis prepared himself for whatever she was going to say. He was already to accept that she didn't love him like he does. But like he told her, he would behind whatever she decided and he meant it. "I love you Davis."  
  
Davis was shocked, he thought he heard what she said but wasn't sure, "Did you  
just say that you loved me?" "Yes Davis, I love you with all my heart." She then looked back up to Davis and Davis could see more tears in her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness. Instead they were tears of joy. Davis could now feel tears coming down his eyes. "Oh Kari. You don't know how happy I am right now." Kari slowly stood up from her chair and went to where Davis head was. "Yes I do Davis. Because I feel the same way you do."  
  
She lowered herself down and gave Davis a tight hug. Davis let out a small shout  
of pain. "Oh sorry Davis, I forgot. I am so sorry." Appartenly she had momentarily  
forgotten about Davis' hurt chest. "Don't worry Kari, it doesn't hurt that much. Besides, it was worth it to see your smiling face.  
  
They looked into each others eyes and seemingly were in a trance. With each  
lowering their head to the other. They were now basically nose to nose, each one holding their breath as they finally touch their libs to the others. The kiss seemingly lasted for hours, but really it only was a few minutes when they finally separated because they needed to breath.  
  
When they came apart Davis felt like he was in heaven and way Kari looked, it  
looked as she was to, because she had a spaced out look her face and looking at nothing in particular. "So was it good for you as it was good for me?" joked Davis as he was trying to snap Kari out of her trance. "DAVIS." cried Kari as she came back to reality and looked mad at what Davis had said. "Hey, I was just joking. I was just trying to make you snap out of your trance." Kari relaxed and blushed with embarrassment, "Oh. I just I was out of it, wasn't I?" "I don't mind Kari. In fact, I am kind of glad you did." Kari looked confused, "Why is that Davis?" "Its means that I am a excellent kisser." replied Davis.  
  
"Why you." Kari looked as if she was ready to pound on Davis. As Davis had his  
hand up in defense for Kari's assault, he was surprised as she just bent down and gave him a quick peck on the check. "You know what Davis? I'm glad your a good kisser." For a while the only thing Davis could do was blush a deep red, "Your not bad yourself Kari." said Davis as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Now it was Kari's turn to blush madly, "Well um...I uh...thank you." Davis just couldn't hold it. He let out a laugh as how seeing Kari all lost for words. Kari thought he was making fun of her but realized that it was pretty funny how she was acting, so she joined in and she and Davis laughed.  
  
****  
  
Epilogue (The rap up)  
  
Davis stayed in the hospital for another week. Amazingly his injuries were healing faster then the doctors predicted. Everyone came to see him at the hospital. But their were four visitors that came to see him all the time. His parents, Kari and DemiVeemon who had to be snuck in by Kari. After being released from the hospital life went back to normal for Davis and the rest. Except now Davis had a new will to protect both the real world and digital world and he had the love of his life to share his life with. 


End file.
